Everything For Him
by Krizzie
Summary: She was faced with a hard decision of leaving him and was granted with the choice of returning but she found what she had least expected...


**Everything For Him**

**By: Krizzie**

**This is a stupid story I just thought about one day. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Captain Tsubasa

I watched as the snow fell, one white spot after another. Soon, several of them fell from the sky and covered everything in a blinding white. I love the sight of snow…

I walked over to the pot of kettle over the fireplace. I let my hands get warmed up, the cold always gets to me but I somehow have the ability to ignore it, unlike most people.

How long have I been staying in America? A good ten years I suppose. Back in Japan, a hot cocoa at the fireplace would always cheer up the whole team. I loved those moments…

I blushed upon realizing that his face had appeared in my mind once again.

I'm Yoshiko Fujisawa, currently a successful businesswoman in America. Anyone would've died to be in my place but I chose to live a simple life, so as not to stand out. I never liked being in the spotlight.

I was the former manager of the Farano team back in Japan. I suppose all of them are successful now and the captain must be happy playing soccer with professionals. I never failed to see him in television every time there was a big game.

Sometimes they lose, but at most they win. I'm so proud of all of them; they have done so much to deserve all this.

I turned around when I hear soft footsteps from the doorway. Big heavy feet forcing its way through the white heavenly snow. It must be my secretary, informing me that the company needs my presence.

A soft knock entered my ears and I stood up from the fireplace to open the door. I came face to face with a young redhead whose face was blue from the cold. Afraid the girl would get sick, I ushered her in and led her to the fireplace where the girls warmed herself up, smiling.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the morning Ms. Fujisawa but your mother told me to give this to you."

She took a white envelope from her pocket and handed it to me.

"Would you rather read it alone?" she asked. She's really thoughtful, I ought to thank her but instead I found myself saying another.

"Yes please." I replied.

"Then I must go." The girl bowed, wrapped her jacket and shawl around her before going out and closing the door behind her.

All the while, I was staring at the envelope, thinking of the possibilities it may contain.

Money?

My mom knows I have a company.

I can't think of anything else besides a letter. I hurriedly opened it. My face broke into a smile upon realizing what it contained. Thanks mother… I guess this kinda has to be an approval.

The plane ride was slow and uneventful. Soon, I found myself staring at an all-too familiar airport. I blushed as the memories flooded my head. My heart pounded. I longed to see him… after so many years…

I have been waiting so long for this moment. I have tried to ask my mom a few days after saying Japan but after every request I always get a rejection. After seeing those tickets at the envelope together with a letter that says she wants me to be happy.

Thanks mom… I owe you one. The air was different from America; I took off my jacket and looked at myself. For this very special occasion, I chose to wear a three-fourths sleeve pink shirt and white slacks. It was simple but I'm never the type to wear anything that would make a queen feel inferior.

I hired a cab and told the driver to take me to Farano School. I wanted to refresh my memory, besides I don't know where he lives but there is a big possibility that I would find him there.

I paid the fare, thanked the driver and stepped out the vehicle. The warm air startled me for a while but I soon got used to it. I walked slowly, hands behind my back and eyes scanning the ground. I recalled the moments where the team would train until the sun would disappear from the horizon.

It was fun to stay with them and care for them as their manager. I felt at home but there was something missing.

My smile faltered as I noticed that no one was there. I could see the leaves green on the trees but not a person was in sight.

I continued to walk, my eyes surveying the sight, not noticing a piece of branch that had been dangling from a nearby tree. It was too late when I noticed it. I stood there, eyes wide as the large piece of wood descended straight at me. I would've been hit. Good thing someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back. We stumbled in the pavement but we escaped the branch.

"Are you alright miss?" a gentle voice asked. I nodded, eyes fixed upon the rotten piece of wood. It almost claimed my life…

He stood up and offered his hand out to me. It was rude to ignore it so I accepted his hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble." I muttered. My cheeks were flushed from embarrassment. I could tell they were the same color as my shirt.

"No problem at all." He muttered. I looked up and met with a familiar set of eyes. My eyes grew wide with recognition and I felt my hands find their way to my mouth. He, too, had a bewildered expression…

"C-Captain?" I stammered.

"Yoshiko?" he asked. He closed his open mouth and smiled, shaking his head. "Who would've known I'll meet you here almost getting crushed by a branch?" he muttered.

I giggled lightly. "Yeah…"

"Fancy meeting you here Yoshiko. When did you arrive? Was America any better than Japan? I heard you were pretty successful."

My cheeks heated up again. I didn't expect him to know about my career. Feeling flattered, I smiled. "I… I just arrived captain. America was nice but Japan is more of a home to me." I replied.

He nodded. "So… what made you go back?"

"I was really planning to go back to see you years ago but my mother won't let me. Yesterday, I received her approval and flew to Japan without hesitation." I replied honestly, avoiding his eyes. Truth be told, I came back because of him but I was too flustered to admit it. Besides, he wouldn't care, would he?

"I see…" was all he said.

I looked up and noticed his troubled face.

"What's the matter captain?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing Yoshiko and please stop calling me captain. You have long retired from your job as manager." Something was wrong… I could see it in his eyes.

"You going somewhere?" he asked out of the blue.

"Nothing in my mind… I just wanted to return some memories of the old times."

"I see… well then… I guess I have to say goodbye now."

My head jerked towards his face. I was confused. After so long… wouldn't he even share stories about what happened to his life? Wouldn't he tell me about all the things I have missed ever since I left for another country?

I was hurt and I didn't try to hide it. I frowned. "Why?"

He swallowed hard. "I have something to attend to." He replied in a cold tone.

"Oh…" was all I could say. "Then I guess I'm not important."

I didn't know why I said that. I was just to mad with him leaving me after such a short talk… how could he do this to me? I know I'm just a friend and nothing more but… he could at least show some concern!

"Yoshiko… I didn't mean that." He said. He tried to hold my hand. Normally, I would've let him but I was just so mad! My resentment for him clouded my mind. I don't know why I'm so affected. I slapped his hand away in a quick motion that startled even him, one of the quickest thinking captains in the soccer world.

"Oh yeah?" I spat, still not looking in those eyes, afraid that once I did, I would get lost in them. "What did you mean then?"

"I don't have time for this." He muttered.

The rage in me built up and I could feel my hand getting numb as I clenched it tighter and tighter, trying to prevent the outburst that was coming. I stood there, like a stupid dog waiting for its master. I feel so humiliated.

"Fine." I said. Tears stung my eyes but I didn't care. I quivered slightly. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, you're probably to busy in your life to care for me."

I didn't hurt him. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

My sobs grew louder as I brought my hands to my face. I didn't know if he was looking at me with pity or disgust. I stood up and ran as fast as I could.

He didn't call my name nor did he follow me or maybe I didn't hear him… but I won't get my hopes too high. I checked in one of the hotels and spent the day staring at the ceiling.

I heard a soft knock at the door. I stood up and opened it. It was the room service and it gave me the food I had ordered earlier. I gave the boy who brought it a tip and took the food at the room. I began eating it slowly. Chewing every bite until it felt liquid inside my mouth.

I was bored but I didn't dare go out. I know the chances of running into him again would be a million to one but there's still that chance.

Tears began to fall again. I was so hurt when he didn't show any sign of hospitality to me earlier.

"Maybe he's seeing someone…" I absent-mindedly muttered. I was surprised when the information was stored in my brain. I couldn't help it… I have to find out.

I stood up, left my half-eaten sandwich and stormed out. I paid the receptionist and returned the keys.

Now I was hoping that the chance against the million would win through.

I raced through the streets, earning a few grunts from the people whom I accidentally bumped into. I didn't waste time apologizing though… they didn't recognize me anyway.

I sucked in my breath when I noticed him window-shopping at the stoor in front of me. I turned around in an alley to hide myself.

He didn't see me.

All the better.

A lot of people were coming and going but he seemed to remain in is spot. I was almost getting droopy by the time he decided to walk away. I followed him quietly but not before taking a look at what he was peering at.

A long red dress. It was plain in color but the design was perfect. It's loose garment flowed below the waist and it's upper portion had a see-through material above a silk linen.

I stole one last glance at it before following Matsuyama once again.

He told me to stop calling him captain. His last name wouldn't hurt.

I wonder why he was looking at the dress anyway. Maybe he found a girl to replace me and was thinking of buying her gift.

Wait… what am I thinking? I'm not his girlfriend. I never was and never will be.

That's final.

He went down a slope before turning right towards the school. He's going back there huh? Wonder what for.

I crept closely behind him, making sure he doesn't notice. Good thing I was wearing my slipper. My wooden sandals would make too much noise.

The heat was already getting into me. The sun was at its hottest and I was directly under it. There were times when I was comfortable under a tree but often times I was behing a pole.

Matsuyama should be grateful. I'm doing all this just for him. But he didn't ask for this, did he? I'm doing this voluntarily and without a cause.

Okay I'm not denying it any longer.

I like him.

"You love him."

I turned around and came face to face with a young girl smirking at me. His face was all too familiar.

Tsubasa Oozora

Who would forget that sweet smile, pointy black hair and that pair of understanding eyes? I was shocked at first but regained my composure and bowed down low.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked though I heard fully well what he had said.

"I said you love him. Matsuyama I mean. He's good-looking and you've spent a lot of time with him. It's not hard to fall in love. I've experienced it myself… though I was not too lucky…" He trialed off and wiped a tear that was forming in his left eye.

"What do you mean?" I asked though half of my attention was directed to Matsuyama. He was still near. He was walking in a slow pace.

"Sanae…" he croaked.

"Are you two finally together?" I asked, getting rather excited.

"She died in a car accident a week ago. I was devastated but I had to move on."

I gasped. This was too much. "Did you tell her your feelings?" I managed to choke out. Sanae was dead and I wasn't here to take a last glimpse of her.

I feel so guilty.

"I feel so guilty." Tsubasa said, as if he was reading my mind. "I should've told her earlier. She died in my arms telling me how deeply she loved me… now I feel like I could never love again."

Strange, having a conversation about love lives with the soccer superstar. We've never been that close but he did experience not telling his love what he felt.

"But in my case… he hates me…" I said, looking down.

"How can you tell?" he asked. His eyes were downcast and I know he was crying. I'm really sorry for his loss but I seem to be sorrier for myself. I'm so selfish…

I almost laughed when I went over my answer in my head. "He told me that he had something to attend to this morning. I just arrived from America and that's what he tells me and by the sound of his voice… I'd say he wasn't sorry at all."

Tsubasa nodded, still understanding. He'd make a good adviser… I'd give him that.

"Maybe he was just surprised."

"Hell he was surprised alright." My way of speech surprised even me. I don't usually talk this way but as they say… love is blind and it makes people go crazy… "That's why he storms off at the very day I came back."

Tsubasa gave me a small smile. "I'd bet you ten bucks he feels the same way for you."

"You better pay me after this."

I smirked. The mood was changing for the better. I almost forgot about the earlier incident but a tree branch reminded me of it.

I turned around. "I can't see him." I muttered in slight panic. I turned around but Tsubasa had already left me. Stupid soccer addict!

I walked forward but I still haven't seen Matsuyama. A hand grabbed my right arm and twisted it, making me fall into the ground. I winced in pain but couldn't hold sight of my attacker.

"What are you doing here?" a raspy voice asked. I didn't recognize it. I was dizzy from the heat and the pain mixed together. "Answer me!"

When I didn't reply, he twisted my arm a little harder. I screamed in pain. Nobody was around. Nobody could've heard me.

"I…"

"What!"

"I was following the captain!" I managed to say. The grip on me released and I turned around to see Matsuyama himself standing over me.

He knelt down and looked at me square in the face. "Why?"

I looked down but he forced me to look in his eyes. I didn't know where this is going to… so I just obliged. "I don't know."

It was an honest answer. I was confused when I started this goose-chase.

He didn't say anything and neither did I. He knelt there, eyes fixed on mine. It was getting uncomfortable but I didn't know how to end it.

"Give me a clear answer." He demanded. I winced but kept my mouth shut. I didn't know what to say.

"You were stalking me…" he hissed. This definitely wasn't the Matsuyama I expected to see. When I left he was gentle, sweet and caring. That's why I fell for him in the first place but the guy in front of me was brutal and cruel. I didn't know if he was still the same Matsuyama I once knew.

I laughed, which startled him. He looked at me with a puzzled face.

I looked at him, shaking my head. "You've changed Matsuyama… too much. And to think I did a lot for your sake."

He looked blank.

"I came here to see you. I wanted to know how you are. I endured all the pain in America in the hope that I would see the same caring Matsuyama when I come home.

I stared at your pictured every night. I looked at the headband that you made for the team and I remembered that sweet face I always admired.

I worked hard abroad. You were my inspiration. I called the Soccer Federation and asked what the results of your game are. I gave fund to the school, most especially to sustain the soccer club and for the benefit of its members.

I expected to see smiling faces welcoming me but instead I found a scowling captain of the team I used to manage." I gave out a forced laugh.

"It's hard… painful even. Nobody remembered me."

"We still know you Yoshiko." He said in a much lighter tone. Either he was touched or disturbed I couldn't care less.

"Oh you know me alright!" I said sarcastically. "You knew me as one of the weak females that assisted your team." I balled up my fist. My anger's rising again.

I heard a soft crunch beside us. A foot stepping on a dried leaf that remained from the autumn season. A girl with short brown hair, much shorter than mine, appeared in front of us.

"Hikaru-kun?" she asked.

Matsuyama's face lightened and a smile found its way on his lips. He got up and kissed the girl… right in front of me.

"Fujisawa-san… this is my fiancée Veronica Shimamura soon to be known as my wife."

I noticed his sudden change of name. "Nice to meet you." I said quietly. "I must go now."

They gave me a nod and I headed out. My heart felt heavy and I felt like the whole world had turned against me. But at the same time I felt my heart go numb.

Suddenly, I don't fucking care anymore. Let them do what they want. I turned around and wasn't surprised with what I saw.

I bumped into Tsubasa after walking a good ten meters with my back facing front.

"Give me my ten bucks mister." I muttered, pointing at the couple making out in the alley.

**Yet another fic with a strange ending. I don't even know why I'm writing this! Two short stories with weird endings, aren't you people getting mad? I hope you're not…**

**Well, a review won't hurt… would it?**


End file.
